Talk:AUG A3/@comment-27933357-20160309030813/@comment-27736210-20190927195239
The AUG A3 is currently my most-used assault rifle. I used it heavily when I was a noob. Now that I have bought better guns and many good weapon modifications for those guns, I use the AUG A3 less. Nonetheless, I still think the AUG A3 is a solid assault rifle. My main reason for not using the AUG A3 any longer is the fact that it only has 6 mags rather than 7. For a 30-round weapon, that's basically 30 fewer rounds that what the "good" assault rifles have. The maximum mags which a regular 30-round assault rifle can have is 7, at least for now. Weapons such as the M4A1 Custom, Noveske Diplomat 7.5, AK-74, SR3M, H&K G36C, and IWI X95-R come to mind. Having 30 fewer rounds might not seem like a huge disadvantage, but it can make all the difference. On my main account, and now on my second account, I have acquired all of the extra mag Skills (from Destroyer Skills and Assault Clan Skills) so that I now have +90 rounds for my standard 30-round assault rifles (and +120 rounds for my ACR-C). My AUG A3 with 270 total rounds doesn't stand a chance against my M4A1 Custom with 300 total rounds or my ACR-C with 320 total rounds, because it essentially fills the exact same niche as those weapons and doesn't have some massive advantage like higher damage or a much better effective distance. With that being said, I still use the M4A1 Custom, despite having a fully-customized ACR-C, since the ACR-C cannot equip the Nightforce NXS 2.5-10x24 optical sight. If the ACR-C were able to equip that sight, it would be the undisputed most overpowered weapon in the game. However, the developers have decided to balance it out a little by only providing it with mid-range optics. The only big advantage of the AUG A3 over the M4A1 Custom is the fact that the AUG A3 is just heavy enough to benefit from the Destroyer Skills which provide +8 reload speed and a few extra points of mobility to heavy weapons. I don't have the +mobility Skill, but I have the reload speed Skill (since it is a prerequisite for the ammo Skill), and my AUG A3 is able to be affected with the heaviest mods attached, whereas my M4A1 Custom cannot be affected even with the heaviest mods attached. My AUG A3 ends up having a 97 reload speed '''with the Nightforce optic, Osprey silencer, and AN-PEQ 15 tactical device equipped. It simultanouesly also has 107 accuracy, 47 recoil, 46 damage, 34 penetration, 66 fire-rate, 59 mobility, and 270 total rounds, as well as a range good enough for it to be able to retain full damage whilst shooting from one island to the other on Lake (at the nearest points). Meanwhile, my M4A1 Custom with the same mods has 100 accuracy, 25 recoil, 46 damage, 34 penetration, 83 fire-rate, 62 mobility, '''78 reload speed, 300 total rounds, and the exact same range (and also damage fall-off). So, with the heaviest mods equipped, my AUG A3 basically has worse recoil by 22 points, worse fire-rate by 17 points, worse mobility by 3 points, 30 fewer reserve ammo, better reload speed by 19 points, and all other statistics identical (note: there is no difference between 100 accuracy and 107 accuracy).